


Another Day Done, Another Fight Due

by Estirose



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam reflects on his first day as a Ranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day Done, Another Fight Due

Cam settled down on the chair in Ops after slipping into his new, Wind Ninja style practice uniform. It was modeled after the others, he could see, though he could see that his clothing incorporated the starburst-like pattern of his Ranger uniform instead of the standard emblems that the students of the Academy displayed.

He was finally a Ranger. A true, honest-to-goodness Lothor-fighting Ranger. No longer was he the guy who repaired the stuff the Rangers abused every day. This time the damage would be his fault as well.

But at least he belonged this time. At least he had teammates and… well, he’d no longer be ignored as the annoying, sarcastic sensei’s son. No, now he was a samurai, their sixth Ranger. He would train with them, fight with them.

He just hoped they didn’t expect him to join them in their group activities. Ranger teams, so Dustin told him, bonded close… but how was he supposed to get along with a bunch of teens? Would he just get absorbed into the group and not care one day?

Cam supposed he would. He probably wouldn’t have much of a choice. The Winds had accepted the Thunders, more or less. At least he hadn’t ever been an enemy on the battlefield.

The whole twenty-four or so hours had passed by in a daze. The Rangers losing their Powers, nearly being beaten by Madtropolis, and his choice to retrieve the amulet he now wore from the past. His return as Green Samurai, the instinctive choice to morph and call the Samurai Star from who-knew-where. And the Rangers getting their Powers back… and accepting him as a teammate. And the hopefully forgotten turning into the bug thing.

Lothor, the one formerly known as Kiya, being his uncle. His father may have followed Ninja tradition, but it was a Samurai’s obligation to acknowledge the family shame. To deal with those members of the family who had forgotten honor. Cam’s mouth twisted. Lothor hadn’t forgotten about his nephew, either, and Cam had no doubt that he’d be the center of the Dark Ninja Master’s ire for quite some time.

He’d have to see what the morning brought. Hopefully there would be time to work on the zords, look at the morphers, and keep Ops running just as it had been. Hopefully the Ranger thing wouldn’t take up too much of his life.

“Cam, are you going to bed, son?”

Tomorrow would be another day. “Yes, Dad.”


End file.
